


the one where peter's favorite broadway musical makes tony cry

by parkersmcu



Series: guilty pleasures [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen References, Fluff, Gen, Musicals, Peter Parker is a Musical Theater fan, Peter Parker loves Broadway, Peter Parker loves Dear Evan Hansen, Precious Peter Parker, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Peter go see a musical!!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersmcu/pseuds/parkersmcu
Summary: Tony has a fun idea. "Tell you what, kid. If this musical makes me cry, I'll extend your curfew for an extra hour for web-slinging on school nights for a whole week. How does that sound?""Oh, you're so on, Mr. Stark. I know you're gonna lose."The lights started to go down, signaling that the show was starting.Tony leaned over, whispering, "In your dreams, kid."orTony takes Peter to see his favorite musical, Dear Evan Hansen.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: guilty pleasures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590466
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116
Collections: SpidermanFanfiction - AlreadyRead





	the one where peter's favorite broadway musical makes tony cry

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't have a lot of time to edit it. happy reading!! :) )

Tony knew that the kid loved Broadway.

He remembered him talking about his love for musicals when they had their whole "guilty pleasures" conversation in the lab a couple of weeks ago. He wanted to surprise Peter with tickets, as he has been working so hard in school and as Spider-man as of late, and just a few days ago, he was instrumental in a successful mission with the other Avengers.

He just didn't know what show to take him to first.

Tony decided to stalk the kid's Spotify to see what he listened to most. He found him listening to the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack the most. He had not heard of it, but he found that it won the TONY for best musical, so it obviously must be pretty great. Deciding that he wanted this to be a surprise, he texted the kid.

_Got any plans on Friday night? Think you can take a break from web-slinging?_

He didn't think the kid would respond fast because he was supposed to be paying attention in class. Instead, there was a response barely two minutes later.

_Nope. Need me in the lab or something?_

Tony smiled.

_First of all, you're supposed to be paying attention in English right now. You should be waiting until after class to text me back. Second, no. I have a surprise for you though._

His phone buzzed less than a minute later.

_Mr. Stark, how do you expect me to pay attention when you're texting me? If anything, this is kinda your fault. But to answer your question, I'm down for anything. Gonna give me any details?_

Tony wondered where this kid was getting all this sass from. Then he remembered who the kid's mentor is.

_I'll pick you up after school Friday. That's all you need to know._

As expected, a response shortly followed.

_Wow, it's gonna be like that Mr. Stark? What if I try to guess what it is?_

_Kid, I'm not gonna tell you. Now pay attention in class. I don't want May on my back if she finds out that I'm distracting you from your work._

_Whatever you say, Mr. Stark._

***

It had been a long week for Peter, and all he wanted to do was find out what this surprise was from Mr. Stark. It was finally Friday, but the day was dragging. He was so antsy that even Ned seemed to notice.

"Dude, what's up with you? You seem like you're ready to bounce off the walls. Like more than usual."

Peter finished chewing his inedible pizza from the cafeteria. "Mr. Stark has a surprise for me, and I have no idea what it is."

Ned snickers. "Well, only three more hours until the end of the school day. Hang in there."

Three hours. He could do this.

***

When the bell rang, Peter couldn't get out of the building fast enough. He practically ran outside and jumped into the passenger seat of Mr. Stark's Audi.

"So, what's the surprise?" Peter practically yelled, clearly startling Mr. Stark.

"Patience, my Padawan. Take a second to breathe," Mr. Stark said while chuckling.

Peter groaned as Mr. Stark began to drive away from the school. "Come on, Mr. Stark. I have waited all week for this! Please tell me." He knows that he was using his "puppy dog eyes" as Mr. Stark calls them, but he didn't care. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Mr. Stark sighed. "Okay, kid. But you gotta let me give you my little spiel first. I know you've been working really hard in school and as Spider-man, and you killed it on that mission last week with the team. Don't think that all this hard work goes unnoticed to me. So, I wanted to reward you. I remembered something you said a couple of weeks ago in the lab when we were talking about guilty pleasures…" He paused, smiling. "So, you and I are going to see a Broadway show tonight."

Peter let out a scream, trying to hug Mr. Stark while he was driving. "Oh my gosh, no way! This is awesome, I can't believe that—"

"Woah hold your horses' kid. I didn't even get to say what show we were going to."

Peter laughed. "Oh sorry Mr. Stark, I just got so excited, you know how I get sometimes."

Mr. Stark continued, pulling into the garage of the tower. "I stalked your Spotify to see what we would see. How does Dear Evan Hansen sound to you?"

Peter froze. "Are you serious? You're not joking?"

Mr. Stark shrugged. "Why would I joke about this, kid? Is that okay that I chose that one? I don't really know anything about it, but I saw that it won a bunch of TONYs so it must be good, right?"

Peter was at a loss for words. To put it lightly, Dear Evan Hansen was his favorite musical. He knew all the songs and had even managed to snag a bootleg of it online. He wouldn't tell this to many people, but he relates to the main character, Evan Hansen, a lot. Evan is an anxious kid just trying to overcome his anxiety and talk to the girl that he likes. Peter can definitely relate to that. Plus, the songs from the show are amazing.

He exhaled, looking serious. "Mr. Stark, you have no idea how grateful I am, truly. It's actually my favorite musical, and it means a lot to me. You made the perfect choice."

Mr. Stark grinned at him. "You deserve it, kid. Now let's get changed and get ready to see this show."

_I have the best mentor ever_ , Peter thought.

***

Tony was convinced that this kid was about 30 seconds away from combusting. They made it to the Music Box theater and were seated in their seats. It was about ten minutes to showtime. Tony turns to Peter.

"So, Kid. What can you tell me about this show?"

"Um, well, it's about a boy named Evan Hansen," Peter said, matter-of-factly.

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, I gathered that. Anything else."

Peter squirmed in his seat a little. "Well, he has anxiety. I don't want to say much more because it's one of those shows that if you haven't heard the songs, it's fun to go in kind of blind. I can't say much without spoiling it or ruining certain things." Peter pauses for a moment and looks a bit more sincere. "I wanna thank you again, Mr. Stark. I have wanted to see this show for the longest time because... it really means a lot to me. The songs and the story and all. It's important to me." Peter finishes, giving Tony a small smile.

"No need to thank me, kid. I'm excited to see something that you're so passionate about. What are some of your favorite songs?"

Peter looked at Mr. Stark excitedly, his face lighting up. "Oh, all of them. I don't know if I can pick a favorite. "For Forever" gives me chills, and "Sincerely, Me" is such a fun song. And you might see a few tears from me because "You Will Be Found" and "Words Fail" always make me cry. And I hear that those are even better live if that's even possible. You might shed a few tears, Mr. Stark," Peter says with a smirk.

Tony has a fun idea. "Tell you what, kid. If this musical makes me cry, I'll extend your curfew for an extra hour for web-slinging on school nights for a whole week. How does that sound?"

"Oh, you're so on, Mr. Stark. I know you're gonna lose."

The lights started to go down, signaling that the show was starting.

Tony leaned over, whispering, "In your dreams, kid."

***

Tony ended up losing the bet.

The worst part was that it wasn't even 30 minutes into the show when he shed the first tear.

Peter and Tony were back in the car after the show, and Peter can't stop talking about it.

"I mean, wow. The songs were _so much better_ live. And I _knew_ you were going to cry Mr. Stark, I knew it!"

Tony shrugged. "You got me, kid. Congrats on the extra hour of web-slinging."

Peter went on. "What did you think of the show? I need all of your thoughts. Favorite songs? Favorite characters?"

"I think my favorite song was the Words Fail one, the one that you said I would cry because of (which he did, like really cried). Evan was a great character even though he lied. I know he had good intentions. And I really liked his relationship with Connor's dad. It kind of reminded me of me and you." Tony smiled.

"I didn't want to say it, but I thought the same thing. I mean, sitting in a workshop working on things? The only difference is that they talked about a baseball glove and we talk about web-shooters and repulsers. It's just a tad different" Peter laughed and went on. "I had the best time tonight, Mr. Stark. I can't thank you enough.

Tony thought for a moment. "We should make this a monthly thing. Maybe invite some of the team. What do you say?"

Peter almost shot out of his seat. "Yes! On one condition: I get to pick the next show."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We have to see Hamilton. We can make it a whole team bonding night! Plus, it's about war, so Mr. Rogers will feel right at home."

Tony chucked. "Eh, not sure if that's the same, but I get where you're coming from. Who knows, maybe in time you'll turn me into a musical theater fan," Tony says with a shrug.

Peter scoffed. "You cried watching a musical tonight, Mr. Stark. You're halfway there."

_For his kid, he would see a thousand musicals_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> dear Evan Hansen is my favorite musical, so I had to incorporate it into my writing somehow. take a listen to the soundtrack, and if you ever have the chance to see it live, do not pass it up! it will change your life!! as always, thanks for reading :)


End file.
